Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 114
Win Mr Stein's Duel, Part 2, known as A Desperate Struggle! The Scarred Heroes in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki continues his duel with Mr. Stein, and the latter reveals more of his motives and past history. Summary Alexis Rhodes is still trapped in a room by herself, and it's filling up with water quickly. Jim Crocodile Cook and Shirley manage to finally scare off the tiger that had attacked them, after Jim summons "Flint Cragger" to intimidate it further. Meanwhile, Jaden Yuki's duel with Mr. Stein continues. If Jaden wins, he'll be able to get to where Professor Viper is hiding. Jaden questions Stein why he's doing this and Stein reveals his past. He had previously been a duelist in the Pro League and was skilled enough that the was eventually able to challenge The D for the world championship. However, he was also attempting to get his teaching degree, and was thus taking classes at night. This left him exhausted and his duel with The D was never finished. Due to his health issues, he retired, and got a job at Duel Academy, devoting himself to teaching the next generation of duelists. Stein reiterates that he blames Jaden for influencing other students to into lethargy, and states that it doesn't matter if Jaden didn't do it intentionally - it simply makes it worse because he never realized the effect he was having on others. Stein tells Jaden that it wouldn't matter if he wasn't so talented - but he's a role model for other students. He defeated the Sacred Beasts and The Light of Destruction and other students wish to emulate him. Because Jaden also skips or sleeps through classes, other students believe they can do the same and still be just as good a duelist as Jaden is. However, Stein says that other students don't have Jaden's "natural ability". He says that the last student to stop attending his classes was Alexis. Viper later interrupts the duel, appearing via a hologram. He shows Jaden the room where Alexis will soon drown. He informs Jaden that if Stein's Life Points reach 0, the room will completely fill up with water. Stein was unaware of this, and questions Viper about it. Viper responds with a clip of Alexis stating she doesn't enjoy Stein's classes either. This spurs him to continue the duel. Stein summons "Scar-Knight", which is revealed in flashbacks to be the original form of "Scab Scar-Knight". It transformed when Stein's outlook on life began to collapse, and it morphed along with Steins views. "Scar-Knight" is shown to be Stein's most beloved card, and a montage of his duels during his days in the Pro League is shown, with Stein using the card to defeat many opponents. In addition, this card is also his Spirit partner. Stein appears to have the ability to see his own spirit, but not those of others. Jim and Tyranno Hassleberry have been searching for Alexis, and Shirley points them in the right direction. She demolishes a wall underwater and this allows Jim to swim into the room and rescue Alexis. This allows Jaden to continue the duel, and he ultimately defeats Stein, whose Bio Band causes him to collapse, and unfortunately, he ends up plunging into the abyss below when he attempts to pick up his "Scar-Knight" card Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Stein's turn * Attacks directly with "Burstinatrix", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending theBattle Phase. * Activates "Scab Blast", reducing Jaden's Life Points by 200 for each monster that he took control of with "Scab Scar-Knight's" effect (Jaden 1600). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200), with it's effect activating, letting him draw two cards. * Sets a card. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Bubbleman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mariner" (1400/1000). * Since Jaden has a face-down card, "Mariner" can attack directly (Stein 600). Stein's turn * Skips his Draw Phase to add "Scab Blast" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Scab Blast" (Jaden 1200). * Activates "Gift of the Martyr", Tributing "Air Hummingbird" to add its attack points to that of "Burstinatrix" (2000/800). * Attacks "Mariner" with "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 600), with Jaden activating. "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position. Jaden's turn * Equips "Sparkman" with "Spark Blaster". * Uses " Spark Blaster" to change "Scab Scar-Knight" to defense position, meaning it can be destroyed in battle. * Attacks "Scab Scar-Knight" with "Sparkman", but Stein activates his face-down "Victim Barrier" to change the target to "Burstinatrix" (Stein 200) and take control of "Sparkman" afterwards. * Sets a card. Stein's turn * Skips his Draw Phase to add "Scab Blast" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Switches "Scab Scar-Knight" to attack position. * Attacks directly with "Sparkman", but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges", so Stein randomly picks a card in Jaden's hand, and if the card he picks is a monster, Jaden can Special Summon it. He picks "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000). * Activates "Scab Blast" (Jaden 400). Jaden's turn * Attacks "Scab Scar-Knight" with "Neos", but Stein activates his face-down "Scab Scream", reducing the battle damage to zero and destroying "Neos" as he 2000 or more attack points. It also lets him Tribute "Scab Scar-Knight" to Special Summon "Scar-Knight" (0/0) in attack position. * Summons "Chrysalis Larva" (300/300) in defense position. * Sets a card. Stein's turn * Tributes "Scar-Knight" to destroy all monsters on the field, and both players take 500 damage for each one destroyed. * Jaden activates "Cocoon Veil", Tributing "Chrysalis Larva" to reduce all damage inflicted to him to 0 (Stein 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards Trivia When Mr. Stein increases burstinatrix's attack point, a life points bar is shown instead. Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect can only be activated when he is on the only card on the player's side of the field and in their hand when he is summoned.